Llueve
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: La lluvia resbala sobre el sol negro y la luna blanca ya no está para contenerlo..


Todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO** , quien hundió su manga como el titanic, lo único mio es la historia.

 ** **Línea temporal** \- boda de rukia XD **

**Comentarios finales:** Algo que se me ocurrió cuando leí por ahí comentarios sobre la boda de rukia, no se porque, pero esa novela se me hizo un poco medio .. dejemos mejor aquí, en este fic quiero representar los sentimientos de ichigo, tal vez es un poco occ pero bueno, el final fue más occ que todo los fic que he leido,

 ** _Aclaraciones_**

— **:** diálogos

Los personajes pueden contener **occ y occ**

la historia es contada desde la perspectiva de Ichigo Kurosaki.

 **Summary** : **_La lluvia resbala sobre el sol negro y la luna blanca ya no está para contenerlo.._**

* * *

 **Llueve.**

Llueve, es una lluvia que no puedo evitar, porque el agua no cae sobre mi cuerpo, si no dentro de mí.

 _Llueve._

Es como si estuviera en una dimensión desconocida, todo a mí alrededor parece irreal. Las personas conversan pero ningún sonido llega a mí. Los colores grises impregna mi mundo, los shinigamis van de un lugar a otro, sin embargo, yo permanezco aquí, en medio de toda esta absurda celebración.

 _Llueve._

Mis manos se aferran aquella cámara, por más que deseaba negarme no pude, ahora estoy aquí, esperado captar el gran momento.

Sé que cuando la vea, esta lluvia se incrementara, lo sé porque desde aquel día, la lluvia no cesa.

 _Llueve_

Y no puedo evitarlo, la lluvia ha inundado mi mundo, siento como la felicidad se me escapa de las manos, veo como todo a mi alrededor deja de tener sentido.

 _Llueve_ , cuando la veo por los pasillos, hermosa y única como lo es Rukia. Ella luce bastante nerviosa, sus manos no dejan de temblar, me pregunto si no se arrepentirá de esto, ¿acaso será realmente feliz? , se que Renji la ama con locura pero….

Ella parece melancólica, incluso diría que esta triste, tal vez las dudas la asechan, tal vez ella siente miedo.

Me mira y yo a ella, las palabras quedan atoradas en mi garganta, ella sonríe, una pequeña lagrima resbala por su rostro.

No necesito preguntar nada, ella ha tomado su decisión, parece resignada como aquella vez cuando iba ser ejecutada.

Puedo imaginar lo que debe estar pensado, aquello es lo correcto, Renji siempre ha permanecido a su lado, el amigo fiel, el amigo que siempre la amo, por más que me repita que ella estará bien, no puedo evitar sentirme impotente, sí, porque de haber podido, yo hubiese ocupado ese lugar, yo podía ser quien se casara con Rukia.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes, uno donde yo no podía estar con Rukia.

Llueve.

Ella da un paso hacia mí, el kimono blanco con detalles rojos resalta su pequeña figura, ella sonríe tristemente, yo me quedo ahí, inmóvil, como si hubiese olvidado como hablar o caminar.

Mentira que nada cambiara tras este acontecimiento, mentira que ella aun continuara a mi lado, ambos sabemos que no será así, una vez firmado esa acta, Rukia y yo jamás volveremos hacer los que fuimos.

Amigos, más que amigos.

Amantes, menos que amantes.

Muerte y fresa.

No, ya nada será como antes.

Decisión, error tras error.

Decisiones equivocadas.

Llueve.

—Ichigo.

—Rukia.

Me acerco a ella, acaricio su mejilla.

—Se feliz Rukia.-Deposito un casto beso en su frente, esa acción la desconcierta, lo siguiente que hago, es bajar aquel velo y tapar su rostro, no sin antes ella regalarme una sonrisa amarga.

—Se feliz Ichigo.-Ella hace una reverencia antes de irse.

Intento decirle que no se vaya, intento alcanzarla. Pero mis piernas no me obedecen, si tal solo hubiera tenido el valor de decirle que la amaba, si tal solo el destino no hubiera jugado así con nuestro futuro, las cosas sería muy distinta.

Ahora mismo yo sería quien tomara a Rukia como esposa.

Llueve.

La luna blanca se aleja, el calor me abandona, ya nada tiene sentido….

Llueve.

La luna blanca se ha ido, la vida y la muerte jamás volverán a estar fusionadas, como en un principio lo fue.

Al final la vida se lleno de colores grises y tonos sombríos.

 _ **La lluvia resbala sobre el sol negro y la luna blanca ya no está para contenerlo..**_

.

.

* * *

Woow , realmente no me imagine escribiendo esto debido a que ultimamente he estado escribiendo fic de diferentes parejas, creo que a leer comentarios sobre la novela RR , fue que me inspire, tal vez los sentimientos de ichigo no me quedaron muy bien expresado, tenia una idea completamente diferente a esta cuando lo escribi, al final termino de esta manera, no tengo nada en contra de los RR, pero la imagen de la portada de rukia, se me hizo muy similar a cuando iba ser ejecutada, asi que no lo tome a mal.

Como siempre digo, los comentarios son bien recibidos :D claro, si gustan,nos vemos pronto, con mucho cariño frany ;D

 **publicado:**

05-03-2017

 **nos vemos**

 **con cariño Frany**


End file.
